Guía de un amor no correspondido por Emma Swan
by Laura Brooks
Summary: "Mi nombre es Emma Swan.Tengo casi treinta añosy estoy pasando por una pequeña época rebelde que consiste en haberme convertido en el Ser que ostenta toda la maldad del mundo. Y como eso me ha dado mucho tiempo libre, me he decidido a poner por escrito toda mi experiencia en amores no correspondidos para ayudar al resto del mundo, pobres mortales. Así fue cómo logré a la Reina"


**Hola! Bueno, esto forma parte de una trilogía rara que constará de este one-shots y otros dos más. Este está contado por Emma, luego hay otro contado por Regina y se titulará " Qué esperar cuando estás esperando: el hijo de tu alma gemela y tu hermana verde" (tenía otro título pero era más largo xD) y otro contado por Henry que es "Cómo entrenar a tu Ser Oscuro, digo madre"**

 **La cosa es que cada uno es una historia distinta pero con el mismo principio: Emma acaba de convertirse en el Ser Oscuro y de ahí, a ver qué pasa. Son para reírse básicamente. Y, por si alguien me ha descubierto, sí lo admitiré: esto es una distracción para que me dé tiempo a avanzar en mi neuvo fic. Son como los anuncios antes de la película del cine.**

 **Se lo dedico a mi perro y a Fanclere que son los que han hecho que no haya podido subirlo antes a pesar de habérmelo propuesto xD**

 **Espero que os guste :)**

 **Guía de un amor no correspondido por Emma Swan**

Mi nombre es Emma Swan y si estás leyendo esto… bueno, es que tienes demasiado tiempo libre. Tengo casi treinta años, soy huérfana de origen, cazarecompensas de profesión, Sheriff en la actualidad y pasando por una pequeña época rebelde que consiste en haberme convertido en el Ser que ostenta toda la maldad del mundo… o algo así.

Tengo un hijo al que no crié pero al que quiero desde que conocí cuando tenía 10 años (él, no yo, obviamente).

Me he decidido a escribir porque… yo también tengo demasiado tiempo libre. Desde que me convertí en Ser Oscuro los ciudadanos de este pueblo no se fían de mí como Sheriff. No entiendo por qué. Así que me he dicho ¿qué puedo hacer? Estaba claro: compartir mi conocimiento con el mundo.

El único problema es que no sé demasiadas cosas: ni cocinar, ni pintar, ni sé demasiado de la vida u otros menesteres. Pero hay algo en lo que soy una experta (tristemente) los amores no correspondidos. Así que he pensado en compartir mis experiencias con el resto de vosotros, pobres mortales, pero igual de pringados que yo.

Lo primero que debéis de hacer es causar buena impresión al objeto de vuestros deseos. Cosa que no conseguiréis si: a) os presentáis en su puerta de noche y decís un triste "hola" b) si además aparecéis con su hijo desaparecido (malo) c) si sois la madre biológica de dicho hijo y ella piensa que se lo queréis quitar.

Mal, mal, mal.

Peeeeeero, si esa ha sido la primera impresión que habéis dado, no desesperéis, todavía podéis mejorar. Una lista de cosas que NO debéis hacer para mejorarla, sin embargo, es:

\- Abrir la puerta en ropa interior.

\- Masacrar con una motosierra su árbol favorito

\- Seguirle la corriente a vuestro hijo con cosas como que es una reina malvada y que pueden herir sus sentimientos.

Ayudará supongo que no seáis hijos de antiguos enemigos mortales.

Para aquellas mentes brillantes (estoy siendo irónica) que para este momento todavía no sepan de quién estoy hablando lo diré más claramente: Yo, Emma Swan, en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales, declaro que estoy perdida, total y completamente enamorada de Regina Mills, antigua reina malvada y alcaldesa de este pueblo. Y es un follón.

Podría haberme enamorado de Garfio, podría seguir enamorada de Neal, Dios, hasta podría haberme enamorado de Pinocho. Pero Cupido tiene un sentido extraño del humor e hizo que esto pasara (Nota para Cupido: Te odio. Atentamente, Emma Swan)

En fin, si estáis leyendo esto es que quizás también tenéis un amor no correspondido. Quizás es el mismo, en cuyo caso…NO OS ACERQUÉIS A MI REGINA…Mmm, ¿por dónde iba? Ah sí, para aquellas pobres almas en desgracia (se me pegan los diálogos Disney) que no sepan cómo conquistar a la dama de sus sueños, voy a sacrificarme por la causa, ya que al parecer los sacrificios es lo que mejor se me da y voy a poner en marcha una serie de pasos para mostraros cómo hacer feliz a Regina.

Supongo que primero debería hablar sobre el momento en el que supe que estaba enamorada de Regina, para que os hagáis una idea. Lo cierto es que en el momento en el que apareció por la puerta con el maquillaje corrido por las lágrimas, los ojos rojos y aquel ceñido vestido gris me dije que era especial. Como antigua niña huérfana, parte de mí se despertó al ver la fiereza con la que abrazaba a Henry y se aferraba a él y en cuanto se dirigió a mí lo supe. Mi mente enunció con total claridad las siguientes palabras: Podría enamorarme de ella. Y después: Estoy jodida.

Intenté olvidarlo, negarlo, esconderlo, enamorarme de otros… Sobre todo cuando resultó que era mi abuelastra y súper enemiga mortal de mi madre (oye nadie es perfecto). Pero ni siquiera eso fue suficiente. Cuando más la conocía, más profundamente caía. Hasta que llegó un punto, no sabría decir cuándo ni por qué, pero fue un momento perdido en el tiempo en que supe, sin lugar a dudas, que estaba completa y totalmente enamorada de ella y ya no podría hacer nada para remediarlo.

Pero, y es la historia de mi vida, siempre me voy a enamorar de quien de mí no se enamora (creo que es una canción y todo) porque no hay manera humana ni divina de que Regina me corresponda algún día, ella es demasiado perfecta. No importa, estoy bien, tranquilos. Lo importante y lo que me he prometido hacer es lograr su felicidad. El día en el que sepa que está con alguien que la merezca, alguien que la quiera tanto como yo, y esté dispuesto a cuidarla y protegerla por siempre, yo podré seguir con mi vida, aceptar toda la oscuridad que esta maldición ha introducido en mi interior y esconderme en algún lugar del mundo con whiskey, mucho whiskey.

En fin, allá vamos, deseadme suerte.

 **Día 1.**

Puede que, pensándolo con perspectiva, unas flores mutantes no hayan sido la mejor idea que he tenido en mi vida. Vale. Pero al menos he sido original, ¿no?

Queridos lectores míos, aquí va la primera muestra de qué NO debéis hacer cuando estéis enamorados.

Todo comenzó esta mañana mientras caminaba tranquilamente hacia la casa de Regina, pensando en sorprenderla con un desayuno y flores para introducir el tema que ocupa mis días: su felicidad.

\- Hey Regina – Dije en cuanto me abrió la puerta tan guapa como siempre. Si aquella mujer tuviera una ligera idea de lo que me hacía con aquellos vestidos tan ceñidos…

\- Emma, un poco pronto, ¿no crees?

\- He traído café.

\- Pasa.

Intenté, lo juro por mi hijo y todos los personajes de cuentos de hadas, no mirarle el trasero mientras avanzaba mostrándome el camino. Intentar es la palabra clave. Obviamente, no lo logré, ¿y quién puede culparme?

\- Henry sigue despertándose. Señorita Swan, estoy bastante segura de que nuestro hijo tenía mejores hábitos matinales antes de que se fuera a vivir contigo.

\- Emma, dime Emma. Y no es culpa mía, se llama pubertad, Regina.

\- No menciones esa palabra del demonio en mi presencia. No puedo creer que mi bebé ya sea todo un adolescente.

\- Dentro de poco será todo un hombre. – Sonreí al ver cómo se tapaba los oídos al igual que haría un niño que oye a sus padres decir tacos, solo le faltaba cantar "lalalalalá"

\- Qué remedio. – Dijo al final.

\- Venga Regina, anímate. Mira, tengo algo para ti. He estado practicando con mis nuevos súper poderes oscuros.

Me concentré con mi mejor cara de concentración y esperando que fuera adorable y no que pareciera que estaba haciendo una de esas cosas que todas las mujeres hacemos pero que solemos fingir que no hacemos, ya sabéis.

En fin, que estaba concentrada pensando, como me enseñó Regina, en lograr el mejor ramo de rosas del mundo mundial hasta que un humo gris apareció de la nada dejando en la mesa el mismo ramo que estaba formándose en mi imaginación.

\- ¡Sí! – Grité para mí a punto de hacer un baile de la victoria.

\- Oh, Emma, son preciosas.

Claro que nadie contaba con que, justo cuando Regina se acercara para aspirar su aroma, la rosa formara un puño y la golpeara en la nariz.

\- Ouch. ¿Pero qué…?

Fue entonces cuando el resto de rosas decidieron seguir el ejemplo de la primera y se convirtieron en todo un ramo de brazos de boxeadores profesionales. La cosa se hubiera descontrolado bastante de no haber sido por las fiables y siempre útiles bolas de fuego de Regina, quien no tardó en lanzarme una de sus miradas patentadas "ceja arriba".

\- Um…¿lo siento?

\- ¿Preguntas o afirmas, Emma?

\- Afirmo, afirmo. Lo siento mucho. No debería de haber pensado en que te noquearan de la impresión.

\- Supongo que no. ¿Pero por qué…? – No sabía exactamente qué querría preguntarme, de todas formas, no importaba, no tenía respuesta para ninguna pregunta.

\- Tengo que irme. – Grité ya de camino a la puerta. – Ponte hielo en esa nariz.

Y me teletransporté a casa en una nube de humo gris.

En resumen: El día uno ha sido un completo fracaso. Pero no voy a rendirme.

 **DÍA 2**

Quizás mi fallo estuvo, pensé aquella noche, en poner tanto empeño en impresionar a Regina, cuando mi objetivo no es enamorarla, cosa que sería total y completamente imposible, sino lograr que sea feliz ¿cierto? Cierto. Así que tengo una idea mejor. Voy a ayudarla en lo posible y a apoyarla en su relación con Robin, así lo tendrá todo y será feliz. Seré su mejor amiga. Amigos, un hijo y un alma gemela, no sé mucho de felicidad pero parece una receta para el éxito, ¿verdad?

Así que fui a casa de Regina con toda mi buena voluntad, pero cuando me abrió la puerta…

\- Estás horrible. – Fue lo primero que dije. Mierda. Mal Emma, mal.

\- Muchas gracias, señorita Swan. ¿Algo más o solo ha venido a meterse con mi estética?

En mi defensa diré que estaba realmente horrible, incluso aunque yo la seguía considerando la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Su nariz se había quedado con un ligero toque morado y en sus ojos se había impreso el típico rojo lágrima de las películas románticas.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

\- He roto con Robin. – Fue toda la explicación que me dio antes de meterse para su casa. Pero como me dejó la puerta abierta, entendí que podía seguirla, así que entré también.

Nos sentamos en los sofás, como de costumbre.

\- Le he dicho que no podía seguir así. – Me dijo al cabo de un rato. – Cada vez que nos veíamos, él tenía que irse para ver a mi hermana y a su bebé. Al principio me sentía una egoísta, pero es que cada vez que se marchaba en medio de una cita solo me recordaba que mi novio y supuesta alma gemela había embarazado a mi hermana. ¿Soy una mala persona? Al fin y al cabo, no sabía que era mi hermana.

\- No, Regina. No te trataba como debías. Tú te mereces a alguien que te dedique toda tu vida, alguien para el que seas lo primero en su vida. Alguien que desee que tú seas la primera persona que ven al despertarse y la última al dormir.

Regina me miró sorprendida mientras se sonaba las narices.

\- Eso es muy bonito.

\- Bueno… sí, es lo que pienso. – Dije temiéndome estar roja cual tomate.

\- ¿Tienes a alguien en mente que cumpla esos requisitos? – Creí ver algo parecido a la esperanza. Así que se me ocurrió una idea.

\- No. Pero la encontraré. – Emocionada por mi nueva idea, me giré hacia ella. – Tú solo dime qué debe tener un hombre para conquistarte y yo haré todo lo demás.

Regina me miró, primero perpleja, después pensativa.

\- Bueno, supongo que necesito a alguien que me entienda, alguien que acepte la oscuridad de mi pasado y no tenga miedo de ella. Alguien que se preocupe por mí, pero sin agobiarme, que me dé mi espacio. Que me haga reír. Que sea bueno con Henry, por supuesto.

\- Lo anoto todo. – Dije señalándome la cabeza con el dedo. - ¿Y físicamente?

\- No me importaría que fueran agradables a la vista, pero no me encuentro particularmente exigente en ese aspecto.

\- Vale, lo tengo Regina. No te decepcionaré, te lo prometo.

Ella parecía querer decirme algo pero tenía tanto que hacer que no le di oportunidad y desaparecí en una nube gris.

Como veréis, mis queridos amigos y lectores, mi particular cruzada por la felicidad de la reina tomaba una nueva dirección al comprender que debía buscarle un nuevo amor. Claro que el mercado de citas de Storybrooke no era lo mejor del mundo, pero qué le iba a hacer.

No es fácil, como comprenderéis hacer de casamentera para la mujer que amas, pero me esforzaba por recordarme que lo primero era su felicidad.

Así fue cómo llegamos al siguiente punto.

 **Día 3 o la Primera cita**

Me costó convencer a Regina de aceptara una cita a ciegas con alguien del pueblo. Tuve que prometerle quedarme con Henry aquella noche y limpiar los platos por al menos una semana.

Me pasé toda la noche de un lado a otro del salón pensando si Regina se lo estaría pasando bien, si su cita le haría reír, si intentaría darle la mano, si querría besarla… y cuanto más lo pensaba, más me costaba quedarme donde estaba y no irme corriendo a alejarla de sus brazos. De hecho, estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando escuché cómo la puerta se cerraba.

\- ¿Qué tal te ha ido con…?

\- ¡¿Whale?! ¿En serio, Emma? ¿No has encontrado a nadie mejor que el maldito Frankenstein?

\- Bueno – dije para defenderme – querías a alguien que comprendiera tu pasado oscuro y él viene de un mundo en blanco y negro. Básicamente su historia se basa en la idea de que los monstruos se crean y que no son tan malos como parecen, parecía una buena opción. ¿Deduzco que no ha ido bien?

\- Ha sido la noche más horrible de mi vida. – Dijo lanzándose sobre el sofá y quitándose los tacones sin ceremonia.

\- Te traeré un vaso de sidra.

Y así, sin quererlo, establecimos una nueva tradición en la que Regina vendría de sus citas enfadada por la ineptitud de sus acompañantes, yo la tranquilizaría, tomaríamos sidra y las sobras que trajera y hablaríamos de todo y de nada.

Cuando llegó de su cita con Archie se pasó media hora despotricando sobre lo aburrido que era y cómo Pongo constituía su único tema de conversación.

Cuando llegó de su cita con August traía restos de nata en el vestido y no mentiré, al principio sentí una punzada de celos y de horror cuando imágenes de Regina con nata montada y ese friki de las motos pasaron por mi mente. Pero al final resultó que la tarta la había manchado tras lanzársela a August cuando intentó que sus manos tocaran lugares prohibidos que Regina no dejaba visitar en la primera cita. La siguiente vez que vi a August le di un puñetazo (eh, no juzguéis, soy el Ser Oscuro después de todo).

Tanto en esas como en otras cuantas citas, Regina siempre volvía a casa con quejas, amenazas para próximas citas y mi postre. Hablábamos, le daba un masaje para que se relajara, me comía mi dulce, ella se metía conmigo porque comía como una niña y, al final, siempre nos despedíamos sonriendo. Yo prometiéndole que la próxima cita sería la definitiva y ella…ella sonreía, al principio, pero con el paso del tiempo y las citas y nuestras noches post-citas-desastrosas, cada vez que me marchaba de su casa con aquella promesa, su sonrisa desaparecía un poquito más. Pensaba que estaba perdiendo la esperanza.

El día de su cita con Gruñón no me trajo postre.

—¿En qué estabas pensando, Emma, cuando me organizaste una cita con uno de los enanos? —Gritó en cuanto estuvo en casa.

—¿En que no hay demasiados solteros aceptables en Storybrooke?

Está bien, lo admitía, Gruñón había sido una mala elección como cita a ciegas, pero era cierto lo de que no me quedaban muchas más opciones.

—Ya has rechazado a Whale, Archie, August…No sabía a quién más pedírselo.

Regina se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, gesto que tan solo le había visto hacer en contadas ocasiones y que no podía traer nada bueno consigo.

—Emma, esto no va a funcionar. No quiero a ninguna de esas personas. Estoy… esto, creo que estoy enamorada de alguien.

—Regina eso es genial—fingí mi mejor sonrisa, aunque no pude evitar sentir la mano invisible que retorció mis entrañas. —¿Quién es esa persona?

—No importa quien sea. No va a sentir lo mismo por mí.

—Eso es imposible, ¿quién puede conocerte y no quererte?

—Creo que no has hablado con suficiente gente de este pueblo.

—Vamos, Regina, solo dame una pista de quién puede ser y lo conseguiré para ti. —Sus labios sonreían, pero sus ojos parecían tristes.

—Mi querida Emma… Esa persona es…está con alguien y nuestros caminos se han cruzado de maneras no demasiado amigables desde que nos conocemos. Empezamos con mal pie. Pero, poco a poco, muy poco a poco, me he ido dando cuenta de cuán importante es esta persona para mí y lo diferente que es mi vida cuando está alrededor. Y, sin embargo, creo que me aprecia y que se preocupa por Henry y entiende que ya no soy malvada, nunca podrá quererme de la manera en la que yo…—Parecía querer decirme más con sus ojos de lo que me decían sus palabras. —No sé si puede. Además es… es un poco idiota.

—Debe serlo si no te corresponde.

Entonces, me puse a pensar. Una persona que entendía su oscuridad y con la que se había enfrentado en el pasado. Que se preocupaba con Henry y era idiota.

—Ya lo tengo. Claro, Regina, ¿cómo no lo he pensado antes? Tendría que haberme dado cuenta—Su rostro se iluminó mientras hablaba y fue copiando mi sonrisa.

—Entonces, tú…

—Sí, sí, Regina. —Respondí corriendo y su sonrisa se hizo todavía mayor. Soy un genio, soy brillante. Estaba claro desde el principio. Estaba tan feliz de haber logrado que Regina sonriera de aquella manera para mí. —Yo me encargaré de todo. Hablaré con él, haré que venga a la puerta de tu casa. Yo me encargaré. —Su rostro se congeló de pronto, sería por el shock. La tomé de las manos. —No temas. Vas a ser feliz muy pronto.

Y antes de que pudiera decirme nada, desaparecí en una nube de humo. Quizás vosotros, pobres mentes mortales, no os habéis dado cuenta de lo que Regina quería decir en aquel momento, obviamente estaba hablando de Garfio. Lo vi enseguida: estaba con alguien, habían empezado con mal pie y se llevaba bien con Henry. Regina no debía saber todavía que Garfio y yo lo habíamos dejado. Bueno, él tampoco lo sabía exactamente, pero en mi mente habíamos terminado mucho tiempo atrás. Exactamente en el momento en el que me convertí en el Ser Oscuro y querer a una persona porque es un buen amigo y te mantiene ocupada no es suficiente, cuando lo único que puede salvarte de la oscuridad es el Verdadero Amor y eso no se puede fingir.

Así que corrí a su barco y le dije que habíamos terminado y que debía ir a ver a Regina, darle una oportunidad.

—Y escúchame bien, Garfio, trátala como se merece o tu pequeña herramienta acabará en el fondo del mar… y no me refiero a la que te da nombre.

Misión cumplida. Regina estaría con Garfio y sería feliz y yo…Yo me quería morir. Cómo había sido tan estúpida como para creer que me valdría con que ella fuera feliz. Cada vez que imaginaba a Garfio junto a ella, sobre ella, dentro de…Oh. Me estaba volviendo loca. Había sido una cobarde. Ni siquiera le había pedido a Regina que me diera una oportunidad antes de lanzarla a los brazos de otro.

¿Habéis sentido alguna vez celos? Yo creía que sí, cuando vi a Neal con Tamara o en otras citas de Regina. Pero no era cierto. Nunca hasta este momento había sabido lo que era que el fuego consumiera mis entrañas, la sensación de estar abrasándome con mi propia ira, la necesidad de correr, de gritar, de prender cosas en llamas… Así que corrí. Corrí olvidándome de que podía teletransportarme. Corrí hasta aparecer en casa de Regina. Y grité su nombre. Grité y aporreé su puerta hasta que ella vino a abrirme. En camisón y el pelo revuelto. Y yo creía que ya había pasado por lo peor, que imaginarme aquellas cosas me había preparado para lo que veía, pero no, la realidad era mucho peor.

—¿Qué quieres ahora, Emma?

—¿Era Garfio?

Pregunté. Pero esta vez sin esperanza, ni alegría, solo con miedo y desesperación.

—No. —Respiré, sin haberme dado cuenta de que contenía el aliento. Respiré por primera vez en horas. —Ha venido hace un rato, diciéndome que habíais cortado y que estaba totalmente disponible para mí. Obra tuya supongo. —Asentí. —¿Y qué haces aquí ahora? ¿Has venido a observar tu éxito? Pues siento desilusionarte, Emma, Garfio se ha marchado igual que ha venido.

—Lo siento mucho Regina. Con lo que me dijiste, creí que…

—¿Tan débil me ves? —Dijo ella de pronto.

—¿Cómo? —Pregunté sin comprender.

—¿Tan desesperada y patética me ves como para romper con tu novio solo para que yo tenga a alguien? ¿Es eso? ¿O es que sigues sintiéndote culpable por lo de Marian? Porque, por Dios bendito, Emma, absorbiste la maldición oscura por mí, estamos en paz.

—No, no es nada de eso. —Grité.

—¿Entonces por qué, por todas las brujas de Salem, es esto tan importante para ti?

—Porque soy el puñetero Ser Oscuro, Regina. Y, por ahora, he podido contenerlo, pero la oscuridad está dentro de mí y no sé cuánto más podré contenerla. Un día me vencerá, pero antes de que ese día llegue me habré marchado de este pueblo para mantenerlos a salvo, a mis padres, a Henry, a ti. Y necesito saber que estarás bien, feliz, que tendrás a alguien que esté dispuesto a protegerte, a luchar por ti y que te quiera…—De perdidos al río— que te quiera tanto como yo.

Esperé que llegara entonces, algo, no sé, una bofetada, quizás una risa, una burla, pero en lugar de ello, me encontré con unos suaves labios uniéndose a los míos; unas manos atrayéndome por las solapas de mi chaqueta; un contorneado cuerpo acercándose al mío; una pared contra mi espalda.

Y, entonces, lo sentí. La oscuridad alejándose, huyendo de la luz cegadora que salió de nuestro beso. Aunque yo seguía concentrada en la sensación de los labios de Regina sobre los míos, perdiéndome en la calidez de su lengua, dejando que tomara pleno control de mi mente, de mi cuerpo y de mi vida, como ya lo tenía.

—Eres idiota, Emma Swan.

—Mmm… creo que eso debería de haberme dado la pista definitiva.

—Sí. Lo dije especialmente por ti.

—Pero, soy tu idiota, ¿no?

—Solo mía.

La noche siguió, pero… eso no os lo voy a contar, ya sabéis, una dama nunca besa y lo cuenta. Solo diré que yo besé, besé mucho y fui besada y otras cosas…

Y así, queridos lectores, es como la historia termina, como todas las grandes historias de amor, con un beso de amor verdadero que rompió la maldición.

Y mi guía termina. Espero que os haya servido de algo y que todos podáis poner en práctica estos simples pasos para conquistar el corazón de vuestras reinas. Ya sabéis, lo único que se necesita es un poco magia, unas cuantas citas improductivas, un cierto toque de estupidez adorable y ser, de vez en cuando, un poco más valientes de lo que la razón nos dice que deberíamos. Mucha suerte y no desesperéis, el amor llega de las maneras más inesperadas posibles.

 **FIN.**

 **Gracias por leer ;)**


End file.
